


Pocket Change

by Theotherguysride (SniperinaJumper)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character inspired, Gen, Poetry, Poetry for Eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperinaJumper/pseuds/Theotherguysride
Summary: Monica Elshett is a fun character to write for. This is a rather hasty unedited poem for her. I want to revisit it but for now I'm posting as-is.





	Pocket Change

Lo and behold the coming of the Marshall  
General, Lord, and Monster  
Child soldier, given rank too young, and so he asks of them  
“Don’t die. Do your jobs well.”  
And so she does, hiding in his lengthening stride.  
She watches as he grows, gangles, growls, as he  
Watches over them like a greedy dragon with his hoard  
Lives he tells them, are more precious than gold.

Fields can be replanted, he says  
In someone else's voice.  
Homes can be rebuilt  
Machines can be remade  
Lives, lives cannot be re-lit  
Once snuffed like candle flames. 

She remembers this now  
While the shade of that child wanders Eos  
Where she is now, she sees them all.  
Lives like golden coins, hers to buy and sell.  
Candles lit against a Long Night  
Graves unmarked over the frail wrought Wall. 

She looks to the east and wonders  
Every midnight day,  
What is the price of one more hour of light?  
Is it a life? Is it a soul? Is it a child gone to War?  
So she spends the lives given to her  
Like a miser spends his coins  
A General on the field of War  
Her soldiers loyal unto Dawn. 

Is it worth just one more hour of light?  
She hopes that hers would be worth that much  
When the days become golden and sun-warm.


End file.
